1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rechargeable lithium-ion cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium-ion cells, in particular cells that can store amounts of energy from 20 to 100 Ah, require safety devices and a design shape of the cell to prevent the cells from being damaged by electrolyte loss, ingress of water, and/or problems with the electrical insulation. Heating of the cells, because of a high internal resistance when they are loaded with high currents, is also problematic. Different rechargeable lithium-ion cells are already known, which are intended to alleviate one or another of the problems during operation of the cells. In particular, however, when high-capacity cells are used for constructing battery modules for the operation of electrical road vehicles, the safety and reliability requirements for the lithium-ion cells that are used are particularly stringent.